


Shared By My Lesbian Bosses

by lesbisexual



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Bisexual Female Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bribery, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Lawyers, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Office Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Paralegal, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Promiscuity, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Strap-On Vibrator, Strap-Ons, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbisexual/pseuds/lesbisexual
Summary: Vanessa is the hot young paralegal that always gets what she wants—sex with the boss. Today is her first day on the job and she's going to screw her way up the corporate ladder.But her boss isn't like other women…





	Shared By My Lesbian Bosses

I checked myself out in the mirror. It was my first day of work and I wanted to make sure I bordered the line between sexy new paralegal and professional young woman. And for the new law firm, I'd be working at, looking sexy would be extra important.  
  
  
  
I had to admit, I looked good.  
  
  
  
I picked out the perfect black pinstripe skirt that was short enough to turn heads, but just long enough for no one to say anything about it. I paired it with a crisp white blouse. The top of my breasts barely peeked out of the top. I was going to love watching the lesbian boss's eyes drift a little too far south all-day long. I wore my favourite red high heels to draw the eye down to my feet and, consequentially, down the full-length of my body. I thanked myself for taking an art class in college to learn that little tip.  
  
  
  
I blew myself a playful kiss in the mirror as I adjusted my black rimmed glasses. I looked sexy and smart. I towed the line between the two perfectly.  
  
  
  
People wouldn't expect a girl like me to do something so nerdy and boring like paralegal work. But my dad was a lawyer and his dad was a lawyer before him. I didn't want to go to school for that long so I just went "halfway" like my dad always calls it. I was still young, maybe someday I'd go back to school. But I doubted it.  
  
  
  
I liked playing the role of the sexy lawyer's assistant.  
  
  
  
My father was the one who got me the interview at 'Kelly & Klein Law Firm'. But I was the one that actually got myself the job. I gave them a stellar interview, or maybe it was because I showed just enough cleavage to Ms. Kelly herself. I still remember the interview. It was filled with a bunch of nervous looking college graduates. None of them were as sexy as me. That’s okay, I couldn't blame them. It's not like I'm your typical kind of woman in this line of work.  
  
  
  
Some of the people in the interview were even men. I guess they didn't get the memo. Kelly & Klein were notorious around the paralegal community to be a couple of sexy older lesbians. They loved to hire cute young assistants like myself to satisfy their cravings. Men never stood a chance. They probably hired a few just so they couldn't get slapped with a discrimination lawsuit, but the office was filled with women. And I was going to be the newest and sexiest addition.  
  
  
  
There were three women in the room during my interview. All of them were in their early to mid-forties and all of them were dead sexy. I always had a thing for older women, I don't know why. Older women usually exuded confidence and power. And no one exuded confidence and power more than Ms. Kelly. She was the dominant type and one of the best lawyers in the city. The moment I saw her I wanted nothing more than to drop to my hands and knees and show her my appreciation for the interview and my desire to have the job. Maybe that's a little too forward? Oh well, I've always had a hyperactive sex drive. Sometimes I struggled to keep it under control.  
  
  
  
I felt a little bolt of excitement run through me when I thought about how the women looked at me, especially Ms. Kelly. As soon as I had walked through the door she looked me up and down and a tiny smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. She liked what she saw, most women and men did when they saw me.  
  
  
  
I tried to push away the thoughts of Ms. Kelly and the other women as I headed out the door. The last thing I needed to do was soak my panties wet think about the sexy lawyers I'd be working for. It had been far too long since I fucked a woman Ms. Kelly's age. Sure, I screwed plenty of girls in college and even had a few boyfriends and girlfriends, but younger guys and girls didn't fuck the same way older women did. There's a dominance to older women that makes me wet every time I think about it.  
  
  
  
I fucked my last boss at my previous job. He was all right, but in the end, he wasn't good enough for gaining the reputation of the office slut. Granted, I don't really care if I'm known for fucking the boss or 'fucking my way to the top'. But he wasn't as good of a lay as I wanted him to be. Also, he was a man. As much as I loved dick every once and a while, I much preferred the female counterpart. However, these women at my new job seemed different. I was the one that had to initiate things with my old boss, but something told me the women at Kelly & Klein were going to be different.  
  
  
  
I felt a little flush between my thighs as I thought about what it would be like to bend over Ms. Kelly's desk and let her have her way with me.  
  
  
  
I shook my head and glanced at the time on my phone.  
  
  
  
"Damnit, Vanessa." I cursed myself under my breath. I was going to be late if I didn't get going. Being late was the last thing I wanted to be.  
  
  
  
Unless of course, that meant the boss would punish me.  
  
  
  
I picked up my small red clutch that matched my shoes and made my way out of my condo. The cool morning air sent a chill down my exposed the legs as I hailed for a cab. The law firm was only a few minutes away from my condo, so I wasn't too worried about being late. That was probably for the best. As much as I enjoyed my little fantasy of Ms. Kelly bending me over her desk and spanking me for being five minutes late to work, I knew it was unrealistic. Things like that only happen in erotic novels. A cab finally pulled over and I quickly got in.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," I said after a few minutes of driving.  
  
  
  
"Yes?" The driver glanced at me through the rearview mirror.  
  
  
  
"Would you fuck me?"   
  
  
  
"What?" He asked, clearly taken off guard.  
  
  
  
"I said would you fuck me?" I loved making people squirm in their seat.  
  
  
  
But the cab driver just looked at me and nonchalantly said, "I'd fuck you." I sat back and smiled as I looked out the window at all the people walking down the street. I knew the answer to my question already, I just wanted to hear someone say it.  
  
  
  
I paid the driver and made my way to the doors of the fancy, marble-floored office building. Everything about the place looked expensive and top-of-the-line. I smiled at the building's receptionist and walked onto the elevator. As soon as the doors opened on the 30th floor I drew in a deep breath. I hated to admit it, but I was a little nervous. No matter how confident and sexy I looked, the first day on a new job always gave me the jitters.  
  
  
  
As soon as I walked through the doors of Kelly & Klein I was greeted by none other than Ms. Kelly herself. She wore a slim fitting slate grey suit that easily showed her pert, toned ass. Even though she was a professional lawyer, she wasn't afraid to show cleavage. She had short blonde hair, high cheekbones, and crisp blue eyes that popped. I glanced to the ground like a nervous schoolgirl as I made my way toward her. As nervous as I was, I was glad she showed up to greet me. There was no one in the office I would have rather seen than the woman in charge.  
  
  
  
"Vanessa, right?" She asked as she extended her hand to greet me.  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I shook her hand. Her touch was warm and firm. Her fingernails were the perfect length and painted bright red. I could only imagine what they'd feel like scraping along my back.  
  
  
  
"Ma'am?" She said with a smirk. "Already calling me ma'am? I like you already Vanessa."  
  
  
  
I gulped.  
  
  
  
The way she looked me up and down and smiled when she said that made my knees trembled. I could already feel my panties soak wet. So much for not being turned-on for the first day of my job.  
  
  
  
"You can just call me Ms. Kelly," she said as she continued to shake my hand. "Unless of course, you _**get off**_ on calling people ma'am?" She let out a little chuckle and lightly squeezed my hand before letting go.  
  
  
  
I gave her a nervous smile and reminded myself that I was supposed to be the sexy young vixen that had people wrapped around my finger. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around. But Ms. Kelly had somehow figured me out right away. Maybe I had dressed a little too provocatively after all? Too late now.  
  
  
  
"Since you'll be my personal paralegal and be working with me the most, I'll be the one showing you around the office."  
  
  
  
It took every ounce of self-control I had not to skip through the office in excitement. I knew I was going to be working with the lawyers closely, but I didn't know I was going to be Ms. Kelly's personal assistant.  
  
  
  
"Walk with me." She said as she started to make her way through the office. She started pointing out where the copy machines were, where the break room was, and who all the different people were. Nearly all the office workers were sexy young women. None of them were as good looking as me of course. I could barely focus on what she was saying. All I could think about was what she would look like with her suit ripped open and her tits hanging out of her blouse. We finally made our way to her office where she shut the door behind us. The entire wall of her office was glass and looked out into the rest of the law firm. It did, however, have automatic blinds for privacy.  
  
  
  
My eyes glanced at the button for the blinds as my mind wandered to naughty places.  
  
  
  
"It's good to have you working with us Vanessa. I'm sure you'll be a wonderful asset to Kelly & Klein." She said with a smile.  
  
  
  
I looked at her desk. It was big without a lot on it. There was plenty of room to set up on it and spread my legs for her. Wanting to fuck my boss wasn't a new experience for me, but I had never felt so wet and needy between my legs before. There was something different about Ms. Kelly. She hit all the right notes that made me shake and quiver. I was pretty sure, somehow, she could sense the effect she had over my body.  
  
  
  
I nervously smoothed out some invisible creases in my skirt even though all I wanted to do was hike it up, bend over her desk, and present myself to her. The thought alone sent a shiver down the back of my neck.  
  
  
  
"Let me show you to your office."  
  
  
  
"My office?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, they didn't tell you that you'd have your own office?"  
  
  
  
"No, they didn't."  
  
  
  
"Well, this place is filled with surprises." She said as she very clearly looked me up and down. This time she didn't even bother hiding the fact that she was checking me out. My heart skipped a little as her eyes took in every inch of my body.  
  
  
  
We made our way to the office where she introduced me to a few other people. She was dominant and serious when she talked to everybody else. When we got to my office, she showed me the computer and filing cabinet. She went over some of the common paperwork I would be doing for her and how the company's computer program worked. It took everything in me to pay attention to the boring business talk. I couldn't stop looking at her hands and imagining what they would feel like gripping my hips. I was sitting down in the office chair that she was leaning over to show me the computer. I breathed in a little of her scent and my heart nearly stopped. I didn't know what perfume she was wearing, but it was intoxicating. I nearly felt hypnotised as her breasts lightly brushed against me.  
  
  
  
I looked out my office window and saw a couple secretaries snickering as they walked by and looked at us. I rolled my eyes.

I could tell I already had the reputation of the new girl who was going to fuck her way to the top of the company. I didn't care. If all the bosses I had to fuck looked like Ms. Kelly, I'd be more than happy to do it. Hell, I didn't even have to get a promotion out of it.  
  
  
  
"Think you got it?" She asked, referring to the computer program.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I got it."  
  
  
  
"Good, if you can't send files to my computer over the network then you can just drop them off in my office." She said with a wink.  
  
  
  
My fingers picked nervously at the bottom of my skirt. She just winked at me. She wasn't even trying to hide her sexual innuendos.  
  
  
  
"Better get to work." She smirked as she handed me a stack of papers. "Have them complete by the end of the day."  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I smiled as I gave her a little shimmy of my chest. I loved doing that. It always made people glance at my breasts, Ms. Kelly was no exception.  
  
  
  
"Good girl." She smiled as she made her way out of my office.  
  
  
  
I worked as diligently as I could to get the paperwork done. I didn't want to leave a bad impression on my first day. We had a little flirtatious banter back and forth and I knew she thought I was hot, but I had heard how the bosses at Kelly & Klein worked. They wanted a dead sexy assistant and one with the ability to get work done. It was still a business after all.  
  
  
  
Just before I was about to wrap up my work my office phone ring.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Hi! Are you the new girl Vanessa?" I heard a chipper voice from the other end ask.  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
  
"I'm Lacy, the secretary at the front counter. Ms. Kelly is just getting out of a meeting, but she wanted me to tell you to meet her at her office to take care of some business."  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay sure thing!"  
  
  
  
"I know you'll love it here. _And_ you'll love Ms. Kelly." She said. I couldn't help but think there was a suggestive tone to her last sentence. Maybe Ms. Kelly made it a priority to fuck every attractive girl in the office. Granted, I had never seen Lacy before, but her voice was young and chipper sounding. She probably would have been just as eager to fuck her as I was.  
  
  
  
I wondered what Ms. Kelly wanted to talk to me about. I hoped I didn't screw anything up already. And I'm sure, as much as I wanted it to happen, she wasn't going to fulfil my fantasy by flipping my skirt up and fucking me over her desk. I shifted in my seat. That was when I noticed how wet I was. My panties were practically soaked and I was going to have to relieve this sexual tension building up one way or another. I glanced out my office window at all the girls bustling about. There was no way I was going to be able to relieve myself with the blinds open.  
  
  
  
"Thank God for these blinds," I whispered as I got up and pressed the button to close them. They closed in a flash and my office immediately grew a shade darker. I quickly scurried back to my seat as I imagined Ms. Kelly's naked body. I thought about her pulling my panties down and bending me over the conference room table. I imagined what it would feel like to have her swing her arm back and spank me across my ass, telling me how much of a naughty girl I was.  
  
  
  
I slipped a couple fingers inside of me and groaned. I imagined her forcing me to my knees and playfully rubbing her wetness against my mouth. I'd press my lips against her pussy and look up at her with my bright green eyes.  
  
  
  
"Fuck, that feels good," I whispered as I slid my fingers over my sensitive clit. In my fantasy, I'd hop up on the conference table and spread my legs wide for her. I imagined her fingers pushing past my wet pussy lips, filling me up deep.  
  
  
  
I eased my fingers back inside my pussy. My hips started to rock and gyrate against my hand as I continued to pleasure myself in my office chair. Just as I started to feel the coil of heat about to explode in my center, my phone rang again.  
  
  
  
I looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, "shit." I muttered before wiping the wetness from my hand on my skirt and reached for the phone.  
  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
  
"Vanessa, Ms. Kelly has been waiting for you."  
  
  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there," I said before hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
I let out a long breath of frustration. I wanted to finish my little fantasy before heading off to her office. But that obviously wasn't going to happen. Maybe it would have to wait until I got home. I quickly fitted my panties back in place, brushed a few creases out of my skirt and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
I made my way towards her office. I did my best ignoring the judgemental glances by all the women along the way. But I loved catching the occasional glance of someone checking me out as I walked by. Everybody in the office knew I was the next hottest thing. I walked up to Ms. Kelly's big corner office and noticed the blinds were closed. My lips turned up into a smirk as I played a little fantasy out in my head where she had been fingering herself and imagining me. Sometimes I hated how dirty thoughts always popped into my mind.  
  
  
  
Being a horny mess all the time made being professional difficult.  
  
  
  
My heart was pounding a million miles an hour. I was actually nervous and I didn't have much of a reason to be. I took in a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door.  
  
  
  
"Come in!" She yelled from the other side. I let out one last sigh and opened the door. My heart jerked a little in my chest when I saw who was inside. It wasn't just Ms. Kelly. The two other women from my interview were there with her. My mind instantly went to the worst thoughts. Was I already being fired? Did they see right through my 'young sexy secretary' charade?  
  
  
  
"Please, sit." Ms. Kelly said as she motioned toward the chair across from them.  
  
  
  
I looked at the women nervously before making my way to the chair. Times like these always made me feel like I was going to fall over on my high heels. But I had plenty of practice walking in them, so I knew that wasn't going to happen. As I made my way to the chair I noticed Ms. Klein and Ms. Perry looking me up and down like I was a delicious steak they wanted to cut into. Normally, a woman wouldn't like to be objectified like I was, but I found it thrilling. Especially because it was coming from other women. Sexually aggressive women like them were a rarity. So you could imagine when I heard about this law firm I jumped at the opportunity to work there.   
  
  
  
I sat down and expertly crossed my legs so they couldn't get a sneak peek between my thighs. Only minutes ago, I was fantasising about my boss fucking me on the boardroom table. Now I was certain I was about to be fired, not even four hours into my new job. I tried to look at each of them and gauge what they were thinking.  
  
  
  
None of them looked angry and Ms. Kelly had her typical smirk stretching across her lips.  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming, Vanessa. I knew we had to wait for a few minutes for you to get here, but I'm sure you were... _**preoccupied**_ with something."  
  
  
  
My heart leapt inside my throat. There's no way she could have known what I was doing.  
  
  
  
"Um, yes Ms. Kelly. I was uh, finishing up some of that paperwork before I came down here." I was a nervous wreck. _I_ was usually the one dictating the conversation. I was the one usually dropping sexual insinuations, but Ms. Kelly turned that upside down.  
  
  
  
"Yes of course Vanessa. And I'm impressed with how quickly you've figured out the company computers."  
  
  
  
I picked a few pieces of invisible lint off my blouse. I could practically feel all the women's eyes burning holes into me. "That's good," I said nervously.  
  
  
  
"But I didn't send you down here to give you praise." Ms. Kelly said as a smirk turned into a big smile. I looked at her puzzled. "I sent you down here to fuck me and the other partners at the firm." She motioned towards the other women to her left and right.  
  
  
  
My gut instantly wrenched up in a knot.  
  
  
  
"Wh—What?" I was a stumbling wreck. Did I actually hear her right?  
  
  
  
"I want you to _**fuck**_ me. Ms. Perry, and Ms. Klein."  
  
  
  
Never in my wildest imagination would I have thought a woman could be so forward and blunt. I was at a complete loss of words. My mouth was stuck open in shock. This is not how I imagined things would go at my new job. I was supposed to be the seducer. I was the one that made my bosses squirm in their pants. It wasn't supposed to be the other way around. Yet, there was Ms. Kelly, putting it all out on the table before I even had a chance to figure her out. All the rumours about Kelly & Klein had been true. These women were ravenous lesbian vultures looking for their next victim.  
  
  
  
"Why... What..." I was tripping over my words like a drunk person.  
  
  
  
"Don't act innocent and offended. I pegged you from the beginning. You're the hot young paralegal that was going to come in here and seduce your way to the top. Why do you think we hired you?" Her eyes were locked onto me like a predator hunting down her prey. "I know what you did in your office before you came here. Did you even wash your hand or does it still smell like your pussy?"  
  
  
  
My mouth nearly fell to the ground in shock.  
  
  
  
"Now you're either going to fuck us like I know you want to, or you can take your services elsewhere."  
  
  
  
"That sounds like a bribe Ms. Kelly." I shot back.  
  
  
  
"You're the one who walked into our law firm with your own intentions in mind. I'm merely laying it out on the table so we can cut to the chase."  
  
  
  
I squirmed in my seat as I thought about my options. I could probably try to sue her for harassment and make lots of money but she was the most powerful lawyer in the city and I knew I had no proof, so that was a lost cause. Besides, I was already starting to feel wet between my legs again. All of my fantasies only involved Ms. Kelly, but now she was suggesting I fuck her and her two female partners.  
  
  
  
That was more than I bargained for.  
  
  
  
Ms. Kelly stood up and rounded her desk towards me. I couldn't help but glance at her breasts and imagine what her nipples looked like. My mind was racing a million miles an hour as she leaned down and got only inches from my face. "What's it going to be Vanessa?"  
  
  
  
I gulped.  
  
  
  
"I'll do whatever you'd like Ms. Kelly. After all, you are the boss." I said, looking up at her with a sultry smile. Her smirk grew even wider.  
  
  
  
"If I'm your boss then you will address me as ma'am. Is that understood Vanessa?" She said with a punishing tone. I could tell she was practically daring me to break the rules.  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I said, looking up at her doe-eyed.  
  
  
  
"That's a good girl. You're a fast learner. But that doesn't mean you haven't been a bad girl. I know what you did in your office. On MY time. Finger fucking yourself on company's time is against the rules." Her tone turned harsh, "unless of course, _I_ tell you to do it."  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am." I said, looking down at the floor in shame. I rubbed my thighs together, feeling the slick wetness from my center. I was so turned on I could barely breathe. But I was determined to keep Ms. Kelly happy. I glanced over at the other women. They were just looking at me smiling. Each of them had their hands under the desk. I couldn't see what they were doing, but I imagined they were pleasuring themselves.  
  
  
  
"You're going to bend over the desk Vanessa, and then you're going to eat their pussies while you receive your punishment."  
  
  
  
I looked up at her. My heart pounded like thunder. I could have never imagined this. As many girls as I had fucked, I never fucked more than one at a time. And yet there I was, about to screw three at the same time on my first day at work.  
  
  
  
"Get up NOW!" Ms. Kelly shouted.  
  
  
  
The sudden outburst made me jump with fright and for a moment I was worried someone outside of the office might have heard. I quickly scrambled to my feet and looked at her for her next command. She simply pointed at the desk as she glared at me in anger. I did as I was told and bent over the desk. Her hand slapped at my back to force me lower. The palms of my hands and my arms were completely flat against the desk now, my breasts smashed against the wooden surface. The wood felt cool against my skin as she hiked my skirt up and rested it on my lower back.  
  
  
  
She made a little noise like she had just laid eyes on the most delectable dinner ever. "Now that looks fantastic." She said as she rubbed the palm of her hand around my ass. A shiver ran up my spine as I felt the cool air kiss my now naked cheeks. I tried to turn around and look at what she was doing, but she grabbed a hold of my hair and forced me to look straight ahead at Ms. Perry and Ms. Klein.  
  
  
  
"Don't look back here. You look straight ahead and eat them out when they're ready for you."  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am," I said as the other two women stood up and started to unbutton their pants. I gulped as every nervous muscle in my body started to shake. Then without warning—  
  
  
  
**SMACK!**  
  
  
  
I hissed through my teeth in pain as Ms. Kelly's hand came slapping down on my ass.  
  
  
  
"Bad girls get spankings."  
  
  
  
**SMACK!  
  
  
  
** I jerked forward on the desk from her strike. Every time her palm landed flat against my ass, a smacking sound filled the air of her office. Outside the door, there was a busy law firm filled with secretaries and other lawyers. Again, I was worried someone might have heard what was going on.  
  
  
  
"I knew Ms. Kelly made the right choice when she hired you." Ms. Klein said as she pulled her pants and panties down. My tongue ran across my lips the moment I saw her pussy. I already wanted to reach out and taste her.  
  
  
  
**SMACK!  
  
  
  
** I lurched forward on the desk and cried out in pain. Then Ms. Kelly leaned over my back and whispered into my ear, "you need to be quiet. We don't want anyone to hear now do we?"  
  
  
  
"No, ma'am," I said, struggling to prop myself up on the desk. Ms. Klein stepped forward as she looked down at me with a smirk. She thrusted her hips forward until her pussy was only inches from my mouth.  
  
  
  
"Good, now reach your tongue out and lick her." Ms. Kelly ordered. I drew in one last breath before doing as I was told. I stuck my tongue out and lightly flicked it along the cleft of Ms. Klein's wet lips. She let out a guttural moan as her hand feathered through my hair. Her breasts heaved as I licked her like a horny dog.  
  
  
  
"That's a good girl." Ms. Klein said, pulling my head forward ever so slightly.  
  
  
  
"Now reach forward and put a finger inside her."  
  
  
  
I stuck my tongue out a little further as she pushed her hips forward. I was still flat against the desk, but I managed to reach forward and push a finger inside her as I licked her. She groaned as my finger eased inside. Her wetness was thick and sticky on my tongue. I moaned with her pussy still pressed against my mouth. I breathed in her musky scent as the tip of my tongue flicked across her clit. She drew back a little.  
  
  
  
"Damn, you're good at this." She smiled.  
  
  
  
I looked over at Ms. Perry as my tongue licked Ms. Klein's wetness off the inside of her thighs. Ms. Perry already had her pants down. She was finger fucking herself as she watched her law firm partner push her pussy against my mouth. Then Ms. Kelly reached back again and landed her palm against my ass, this time harder than the last.  
  
  
  
I would've shrieked in pain but Ms. Klein's pussy was still pressed against my mouth and muffled the noise. I clenched my ass cheeks from the stinging pain. Ms. Kelly knew how to spank a girl hard. Something told me this wasn't the first time she had spanked someone. As soon as Ms. Klein pulled her wetness away from my mouth, I whimpered from the pain on my ass.  
  
  
  
"I don't think Ms. Klein is done with you, Vanessa." Ms. Kelly said, pinching my ass cheek. I squirmed in pain but tried not to move too much. I didn't want to get spanked again. "Are you done, Ms. Klein?"  
  
  
  
"Almost." She said as she rubbed her fingertips over her clit and trembled.  
  
  
  
"Finish her off Vanessa." Ms. Kelly ordered. I opened my mouth again and reached out with my tongue. Ms. Klein let out a groan the moment I flattened my tongue and ran it along her pussy. I reached forward and forced a couple of fingers back into her. She widened her stance so it was easier for me to push my fingers in and out of her. Her hand clutched at the top of my head as she thrusted herself against my face. My eyes watered and I fought for air as she smothered me between her thighs. She used my hair as a handle as she rubbed herself against my lips and tongue.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to come." She muttered as she clawed at the top of my head.  
  
  
  
"Mmm," I hummed with my lips wrapped around her clit. I felt her twitch and tremble as she clutched at the edges of the desk for support. Her wet orgasm flowed from her pussy and into my mouth. I swallowed the rest in one gulp as she pulled back and collapsed into the chair behind her.  
  
  
  
"My turn," Ms. Perry said with eager excitement. She stepped forward and practically shoved herself towards my mouth. It took me a moment to gather my rhythm again with my tongue, flicking it up and down against her. My lips gripped ahold of her clit like a vice as I looked up at her with watery, innocent eyes.  
  
  
  
I let out a little moan the moment I felt Ms. Kelly press one of her fingers against my wet pussy lips from behind. Then she leaned down a little to talk in my ear.  
  
  
  
"You like to stick your fingers in that tight pink pussy of yours, do you? On company time?"  
  
  
  
I nodded my head with Ms. Perry's pussy still against my mouth. She just continued to rub herself against my face like I was some sort of sex toy. I let out a muffled groan against Ms. Perry as I felt another finger press inside of my own pussy. I shifted my weight back and forth on my feet as I slowly worked to widen my legs, making it easier for Ms. Kelly to press inside. I wanted to feel more of her pleasure and more of her touch.  
  
  
  
As soon as I moved, Ms. Kelly pinched my ass again.  
  
  
  
"I'm close." Ms. Perry said as I circled my tongue around her clit.  


“You must be good at eating pussy if you've already got both of them almost finished." Ms. Kelly said with a smile as she eased her finger back into my wetness. I groaned as Ms. Perry's legs gave out and she fell back into her own chair. I quickly swallowed the musky wetness from the other two women in hopes that I'd finally get to tast what I really wanted—Ms. Kelly.  
  
  
  
"That's a good girl." Ms. Perry said as she patted the top of my head like she was congratulating a puppy dog.  
  
  
  
"Now," Ms. Kelly said, "I'm going to see how well you take a good vibrator." I heard the unmistakable sound of a drawer opening followed by a zipper. I tried my best to turn around and look but I didn't want to be spanked again. Ms. Kelly tossed her pants to the side as she shimmied a large strap-on vibrator around her hips. My hands clenched clenched at the edge of the desk the moment I felt the tip of the vibrating cock trace slong my stinging ass cheek. She smeared my wet juices along my skin until she rubbed the thick buzzing head down the crack of my ass and stopped perfectly at the opening of my pussy.  
  
  
  
I groaned and whimpered as I felt her tease me.  
  
  
  
It took everything in me not to push my hips back and force the strap-on inside of me. But I didn't dare move, the last thing I wanted to do was get punished again. Slowly, she eased inside. My teeth clenched shut to stop myself from squealing out loud. I didn't want anybody on the other side of the door to hear. The vibrator felt huge as she pushed it inside.  
  
  
  
Without warning, she thrusted her hips forward. The head of the cock buried as deep as it would go and my breasts nearly bounced out of my bra.  
  
  
  
"Lean up a little so we can see you." Ms. Klein said as she motioned for me to lean up on the desk. I did as I was told and as soon as my breasts came off the desk she reached forward and pulled my blouse and bra down, forcing one of my breasts to spill out. My nipple was already hard from arousal.  
  
  
  
My hands were flat against the desk as I pushed back against Ms. Kelly's thrusting strap-on. Nothing turned me on more than feeling her hips smack against my ass with each movement. I rocked my ass back in perfect timing with her forward thrusts. Each time her hips bucked against me, my exposed tit bounced wildly. The other women watching me with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
  
  
  
Ms. Kelly grabbed a fistful of my hair and wrenched my head back. She was rough and dominating, just how I liked it.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" She whispered in my ear. Her words were hot and heavy against the back of my neck. It sent goosebumps all along my skin.  
  
  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I whimpered as the vibrator stabbed into me again.  
  
  
  
"Are you going to masturbate in your office?" She growled, forcing the cock even deeper.  
  
  
  
"Not without your permission, ma'am." I groaned as Ms. Klein reached forward and playfully pinched my erect nipple. My nails dug into the top of the desk as I felt heat start to coil in my center.  
  
  
  
"That's what I like to hear. Now I'm going to make that naughty pussy of yours come." Ms. Kelly said, forcing me to yelp from another thrust of her hips. With that, I crumbled to the top of the desk again as a coil of heat exploded inside of me. Hot tingles radiated down the back of my legs and curled my toes. Tremors took over my limbs as she grabbed my hips with both hands and forced me back and forth onto the strap-on. Her red nails digging crescent moon shapes into my hips.  
  
  
  
Her thrusting stopped as my orgasm finally started to dissipate.  
  
  
  
I just laid there on top of the desk as I tried to catch my breath. I was a used sexual mess and I wondered if I'd ever be able to get my outfit in order before I walked out of her office. I let out a breathy groan as I felt her slowly pull the vibrator out of me. Without warning, she gave me one last—  
  
  
  
SMACK!  
  
  
  
I clenched my eyes shut in pain as I tried to ignore the severe sting it caused. I looked behind me to see Ms. Kelly's massive strap-on still wet from my pussy. It was huge! I knew it felt big, but I was surprised I was able to take it like I just had. A part of me was glad I hadn't seen it before she forced it inside of me.  
  
  
  
"Put your clothes on and get back to work." She said as she put the strap-on vibrator back into the drawer. "I still expect to have all that paperwork done before the end of the day." She said as she pulled her pants back up her legs. I managed to get a quick glimpse of her pussy before she zipped her pants back up. I was a little sad inside that I never got a chance to touch her.  
  
  
  
"Yes ma'am." I said as I leaned up and tried to stand on my unsteady legs. I bent down to pull my wet panties back up before straightening my skirt back into position as best that I could. I readjusted my bra and blouse so my breast would fit into it again before glancing at the full-length mirror Ms. Kelly had in the corner of her office. I still looked like a disheveled mess, but it would probably do for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
Hopefully no one would notice; unless of course Ms. Kelly had a reputation for fucking all the new girls.  
  
  
  
"Oh, and Vanessa!" Ms. Kelly called out as I made my way to the door. I turned around to look back at her. "I think you'll fit in nicely here at Kelly & Klein."  
  
  
  
"Thank you, ma'am."  
  
  
  
I couldn't hide the huge smile stretching across my face as I walked out of her office.  
  
  
  
She was right.  
  
  
  
I would fit in nicely.


End file.
